


Unexpected Anxiety

by ilovemygaydad



Series: Friends in Dark Places [5]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: Virgil is a bit anxious during his first class of the day.





	Unexpected Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the assholes in my graphics class who are preventing me from doing my work! I hate you!!!!! (Not you, you’re awesome)

Virgil was anxious again. Well, at least this time he knew _why_ he was anxious, and he wasn’t struggling to breathe pondering how fucked up he truly was. Rap music blared around him, and loud voices permeated through his supposedly sound-proof headphones, and his music intertwined with the other sounds and created a cacophony of _what the fuck_.

Graphics class was supposed to be his escape—the place in this dark and lonely world where he could do the only thing he was good at. But recently, that was swiped away from him just like every other good thing that he’d been given. The other students in his class truly didn’t care about art or design or even passing this class; they were only here to fill credits and socialize. And, of course, that brought Virgil down with them.

Virgil clicked pause on his Spotify and unplugged his headphones, keeping the main part on his head and the cord in the computer. In one swift motion, he stood up and rounded the half wall that separated him from the rest of the room. He shut the door quietly behind him and basked in the silence of he lab. It was fairly clean, only a few buckets of ink out, and Virgil immediately set to work cleaning the pile of dirty screens. Sometimes he just needed a bit of therapy.

He scrubbed away his anger, spraying solvent onto his rag and dissolving the smears of ink on the emulsion. Ink soon covered his hands; the diluted colors creating a watercolor rainbow on his skin. Distantly, he heard the bell ring, but he continued to work. Having the same advisement as your first block was a miracle sometimes.

In only ten more minutes, Virgil finished the pile. He took a few seconds to make sure he hadn’t missed any tape or splotches of ink before going to the sink. With a light press of his foot, water began to cascade through the fountain-like tap, and using the freezing cold water and some dish soap, Verge removed most of the built up color on his hands. He felt at peace for once, and he took his phone out of his pocket to text Patton.

**_Virgil_**  
 _Delivered 9:20 am_  
hey just wanted to let you know that i beat a panic attack all by myself! i thought that you’d want an update <3

He was getting better, that much was sure, and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
